


maybe it was true

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, angel!Jisung, demon!minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kiss a demon, they die.(open ending)





	maybe it was true

**Author's Note:**

> not edited, srry my dudes.

Minho sighed, cleaning the blood off his hands as he looked down at the human lying against the alleyway wall. Honestly, he didn’t even know why humans try to run away at this point. They were the ones who called upon the demons, asking for contracts.

“I’m sorry you had to go this way,” minho whispered, closing the human’s eyes before getting up. The human was young, only 20. All he wanted was to get away from his abusive mother. Minho had promised him so, but as long as the boy gave him his soul in ten years.

Minho was aware that the boy was only ten when he had made the contract, not knowing what it meant to promise your soul to someone. The demon had warned the boy, considering the young age, but the human had signed the contract anyways.Here he was now, ten years later, dead in an alleyway. Minho tried to recall the boy’s name. Was it Jihoon? No, jiwon? 

“You know, Bae Jinyoung was a sweet boy, he just grew up wrong,” a familiar voice echoed behind Minho. The demon froze, the voice resonating in his head. Minho stood up, turning to see the angel who was watching him. Jisung was dressed in a white button up with white jeans, his wings currently not visible.

The angel walked up to minho, caution lacing his features. “What are you doing here?” Minho asked coldly. Although he knew that it wasn’t Jisung’s fault that he had left him, he couldn’t help but feel some sort of resentment to his past lover. 

“You were the one that requested my presence,” Jisung retorted.

“I know, but not in broad daylight while i’m working,” Minho sighed out. Jisung rolled his eyes, “What do you want?” he questioned. 

Minho hesitated before looking at the angel. “I.. I just wanted to talk.” jisung looked at him oddly, making his way to the demon. The air was tense, an unspoken silence standing in between them. Minho edged closer until they were so close, foreheads almost touching. Unconsciously, minho brought his hands to cup jisung’s face. Although the touch burned both of them, neither pulled away, Jisung allowing the older to hold him. 

“I’m listening, Minho,” jisung said. Before jisung could react, minho leaned toward the angel, pressing his lips to Jisung’s. When he pulled away, Jisung stared at him in shock. He smiled sadly before he felt his whole body starting to lose energy and he crumbled into jisung’s arms. Jisung caught him, and hugged him close. Jisung slowly lowered the two of them to the ground as the demon felt a burning sensation start to fill him. With whatever energy he had left, he raised his head to look up at the crying angel. 

“Hey, don’t cry,” Minho said, his own tears flowing down his face. 

“I know that this is best for us, but i’m so sorry,” the angel sobbed. Minho nodded, understanding jisung’s thoughts. He had come to terms with their relationship a long time ago. 

“Sungie,” at the sound of his nickname, jisung felt his tears flow faster, “Don’t be sorry. Don’t worry anymore.” jisung shook his head, holding minho even closer as he felt the demon slowly losing even more energy.

“Hyung, it was and is my fault. It’s my fault i had to go, my fault i left you, my fault you have to go..” the boy trailed off in tears. Suddenly, he felt soft hands grip his face and realized that minho was now holding. 

“Jisung, i forgave you a long time ago. You have to let me go, okay?” Minho said softly. Jisung realized how much pain minho must’ve been in this whole time. The angel nodded, muttering a soft, ‘okay’. “I hope to see you again,” jisung whispered into Minhos’ hair. Minho smiled, closing his heavy eyes. “Don’t worry, you will,” Minho replied, letting out a deep breath. jisung closed his eyes, not wanting to see the death of his lover. He only opened them when he felt something soft touch his face. 

He gasped when he saw red and white petals showering down on him, flowing through the air. Minho was no longer in his lap. Jisung smiled, realizing that the rumors had been true. Yes, Minho was a demon at death, but maybe it was true that he had been an angel. Maybe it was true that minho was the final fallen angel from heaven. Maybe it was true that although he had the appearance of a demon, he was an angel on the inside. Maybe it was true that an archangel had fallen in love with one of the most feared demons. 

White to represent the beginning of his life as an angel, red to represent the end of his life as a demon. Grabbing one of each petal, Jisung slowly unfolded each of his wings, flying up and above of Minho’s favorite city. 

And maybe, it was true that when Jisung was reborn as a teenage boy who was struggling in high school, he befriended the most popular boy who just happened to be named ‘Lee Minho’ and looked just like his past demon lover. Maybe it was true that the two became more than just friends and were free to be happy with each other. And maybe, just maybe, it was true that Minho called jisung “his angel” and Jisung called Minho “little demon”.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i just wrote bc i havent written anything this yr and my writing has turned to shiiiiit  
anyways, thx for reading and dont forget to leave kudos and comments! (criticism much needed :'D)
> 
> -DivaBoo


End file.
